The girl
by Lauka2
Summary: Yusei remembers a girl from his past. Suddenly he sees small glimps of her everywhere and more memories of her pop up in his mind. But why is she contacting him now?
1. prologue

This is a prologue for the actual story. I wanted to give a little background info on some things. I wouldn't tell you that the chapters are gonna be long, 'cuz then I would be lying. I'll try to make them as long as possible.

I apologize for any spelling mistakes in advance.

I do not own Yugioh 5 D's (if I did, Yusei would never wear a shirt, and if he did it would be really tight) I own only plot, history and Kisara Goodwin

* * *

He looked at his best friend in the whole satellite. They had been best friends since he could remember. The best friend was a girl, Kisara Goodwin. She had long beautiful black hair that reached her knees. Her eyes where closed at the moment but he knew just how they looked. Big blue orbs like his own. She was sitting in a chair with a guitar that was way too big for her. She was playing her favorite song while singing along.

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run, You'll be prince and I'll be the princess, It's a love story baby just yes" She then noticed his staring when she opened her eyes. She smiled brightly at him "What are you looking at Yusei?" She put the guitar down and walked to him. He had been standing a few meters away from her.

"Sorry but you always look so peaceful when you play" He scratched the back of his head "But you sounded so sad, is something wrong?"

Suddenly they heard someone knocking and Yusei noticed the enormous suitcase under her bed. He could see that it was packed as she pulled it out and carried it out of her room. Yusei looked at her and noticed the tear trailing down her cheek.

"No! You can't be serious!" he yelled at her as she left the building. She walked out and looked at the guards that met her. He walked out to her. The guards took the suitcase and stuffed it into the helicopter that had landed near the house. He grabbed her wrist and she looked up him with tears in her eyes "You can't just leave!" His friends Crow, Jack and Kalin came out and saw what was happening.

"I have to! My dad says that he might have found something to help me Yusei! Something even better than the medicine!" she retrieved her hand from his grasp.

"Please follow me miss" one of the tougher looking guards stepped up and led her to the helicopter.

"No I won't let you take her!" Yusei yelled as he punched after the guard who, in return, dodged the attack and kicked Yusei hard in the gut. He fell to the ground, coughing. The guard hovered above him.

"Resisting are we satellite?" he was about to kick again when they all heard a click coming from beside his head. Yusei looked up and gasped. Kisara was holding a gun to the guards head. Her eyes where completely dead and cleared of emotion. The guard looked terrified. The click had come from the gun. It was the click it made when someone loads it.

"If you touch him ever again" her voice was cold and Yusei got chills all over his body by it "I will not hesitate to blow out your brain" she put away the gun and the guard turned around. Kisara turned around and took a step into the helicopter. She looked back at Yusei and smiled through her tears "Don't worry Yusei! I'll see you again someday!" she now stepped into the copter. When the door had closed and they had begun flying she burst out into tears. She cried out loud. Letting out all the pain she had to keep in while leaving. She knew that she had left in a hurry but leaving Yusei was something she had never wanted. Not even after he accidently had made her going to the facility. He was her best friend and she loved him like nothing else. And all the small things he did for her were gone. Neither would she ever again be able to make dares with Jack and Crow. Her wild side would be gone within a month with her father and she knew that she wouldn't be allowed to visit the satellite again.

Down on the ground Yusei heard her cries. Never had he heard such bone chilling cries. He felt his own tears coming up. He held them in. his friends walked to him and brought him to Martha. The kick from the guard had been severe and even though it was only one, Yusei got a big scar from the operation needed to repair his abdomen. After he had recovered from it he swore to find her and bring her back to the satellite.

* * *

Okay so if anyone wonders what it is that Kisara needs medicine for, here it is: She has some sort of heart decease that gives her pain in the heart, sometimes so severe that she has to stand still for a long time. This actually has its roots in myself. I have some sort of thing with my own heart that the doctors don't know what it is. It gives me pain in the heart, not on any specific times, like when I'm doing sports and stuff. It just sometime comes, sometimes really painfull, other times just a small pinch.


	2. Chapter 1

This is the first real chapter of this story. Hope you guys like it X3

I own nothing but the story, Carmen Hanashi and Kisara Goodwin

* * *

She opened her eyes and looked up into the ceiling. She had long forgotten the memories of play and hurt. She got out of bed and got dressed. She looked in the mirror and traced the yellow mark in her face with a finger. She did it slowly and repeatedly. She started to cry with no reason. She did it every day. She tried so hard to remember the reason for why she had that mark.

Yusei opened his eyes and jerked up in the small bed. He had been having the same vision of that girl for the past month. He didn't see anything in the vision clearly, except for her tears. He knew the pattern by heart now and the rhythm of the tears. He even knew how many fell, 100. When tear no. 100 fell he always woke up.

"Who is that girl?" he held his head and got up. He wanted to get out of his room ASAP. He got dressed and went out. He didn't take his duel runner. The fresh air cleared his mind a bit. He tried to remember more about the girl. But everything in the dream was so dark. He then heard a familiar sound and turned his head. He widened his eyes when he saw the tears from the dream. But as fast as she had appeared, she disappeared, leaving Yusei to wonder if she had even been there at all.

#Who are you? # He walked for a long time before he met a familiar face "Carmen!"

The girl turned around and smiled at Yusei "Hi!" she flicked her long blond hair back and walked to him "What are you doing in this part of town?"

"Just taking a walk. I had a bad dream and needed to get out" he smiled at the beautiful woman.

"Aaw poor baby. Having nightmares is never fun. I should know, I've been having some nasty nightmares myself"

"Really? About what?"

"Oh… eh that's kinda private you know" she said and giggled "Now you'll have to excuse me, Leo's gone missing and Luna probably went after him. See ya later Yusei-kun!" she yelled and ran off.

"See ya" he waved at her, even though he knew she wouldn't see it. He walked back to his shack and looked through his stuff. Most of the things he knew by heart. But then something he hadn't seen in almost a decade fell out. He picked up the picture from when he was a kid. It was of him, Jack, Crow and Kisara. He looked nearer at her and widened his eyes. The marks on her cheeks were the same one as the girl from his dreams had. But why was he dreaming about her now? He put the picture down and tried to remember more about her. He suddenly remembered everything from the dreams. The long black hair, the tearful blue eyes and her pale skin. He lay down on his bed and thought about the memories of her. Then he remembered the girl he had seen earlier. If she was the girl from his dreams, then she was also Kisara. He thought about her until something awoke him from his stream of thoughts.

"Yusei, Yusei! Open the door Yusei!"

Yusei got up and opened his front door.

"Luna, Leo. What are you guys doing here?"

"Carmen got sent to the facility! She's been accused of fraud!"

"What? But Carmen would never do something like that"

"It's not like she made false money, more like she had a fake identity!"

"Can you backup a little Leo? I'm getting confused"

"Earlier today, after she found me and took me home, the police came in, hit her in the back of her head and took her away!"

"Let me explain Leo. You skip most of it anyway!" Luna looked at Yusei who looked confused "When Carmen came home with Leo, the police came in. They walked up to her all calm and collected and stated their business. They said something along the lines of 'Carmen Hanashi, You've been accused of taking on a fake identity and we are here to take you to the station to search you of your real identity'. Then she started to freak out, screaming something about never going back. Then the police had to knock her out, in order to get her to come along. When they were leaving, I asked if she would be going to the facility after this. They said that she would, but only because she had attacked them. That's just about it"

"That's what I said!"

"She had a fake identity? But why would she do that?" Yusei thought of the sweet Carmen he knew. She would never do anything to hurt other people.

"We don't know. And we can't ask, since she is already being shipped over to the facility. It was really scary Yusei! Her eyes went wild and her voice cut through the air. She was really scared about them taking her to wherever she lived before coming here"

"It sure sounds like it" Yusei remembered one time when Kisara went wild back when they were kids. Someone had attacked him, Jack and Crow while she was watching. The guys went to the hospital after that, and she spent an entire week in her room. He still remembered the eyes she had. Filled with anger and hatred.

"Yusei? Is something wrong?"

"No nothing. I just thought of something. Nothing to worry about"

"Okay, I think me and Leo should get going. We need to get home soon. See you later Yusei"

"See you later" the twins ran off leaving Yusei to cope with the information he had just gotten. How could sweet and gentle Carmen ever hurt someone? He sat down on his bed and sighed. He had to see her, one way or another.

Carmen looked out the window in her cell. She looked out at the satellite. She had been given a nice cell with a view. Just as she asked. She felt the tears bursting out. She had made it to the satellite.


	3. Chapter 2

Second chapter of this story

Carmen has the voice of Apple Jack btw (don't know what the voice actor is named :S) with accent and all

I do not own Yugioh 5D's I own only plot, Kisara Goodwin and Carmen Hanashi

* * *

Yusei was talking to Mina about a chance of visiting someone at the facility. As far as he could tell, the chances were slim to none. He sighed loudly.

"I need to see her! I have to know why she would do something like faking an identity"

"I'm sorry Yusei, but it's impossible. As far as I'm informed, she already got out"

"What?"

"She had some sort of connection or she made some sort of deal and got out 5 hours after being locked up. She asked if she could stay in the satellite after that. She didn't want to go back to the city"

"Why not?"

"I don't know"

"Now I have to go to see her, I want to go to the satellite right now!"

"Well Yusei"

"Let him go Mina" Goodwin came into the room and looked at the two "If he wants to go, then let him go. But when you find what you search for, you have to come back" he looked at Mina "I'll have Trudge taking him over there, is there any news about the disappearance of my daughter?"

"Kisara disappeared?" Yusei looked at Goodwin like it was his fault

"Yes Goodwin, some people in the tops saw her a few hours ago. Or they saw someone who looked a lot like her"

"I'll search for her too, she might have fled to the satellite" Yusei said as he exited the room.

"Why would Goodwin's daughter go to a place such as the satellite?" Mina asked.

"Because, she used to live there" Yusei said and went down to get his duel runner.

She walked around in the streets. She looked around and tried to find her way through everything. She then found it. A small shack with a mirror and a few other things. She went to the mirror and wiped away some makeup, revealing the she had gotten from the facility. It matched the one she already had. She smiled into the mirror.

"Watch out Satellite, I'm fucking back" she said and crushed the mirror "whoops" she got up and covered the old mark with some new makeup. She went out and looked around. She had no street credit now, but she would get some. She felt her trusted deck and smiled. A cute blond like herself would never be suspected of the crimes she was capable of.

Yusei had arrived at the satellite. He looked around. He had been dumped near Martha's place, since it was the only place Trudge would land in the entire satellite. Yusei looked around and remembered the times he had dueled Kisara. She would always beat him, he let her win. His eyes caught a quick glimpse of something black shining in the day light and turned to see it. There, in the shadow of the bushes, she was standing. Looking at him with her big blue eyes.

"Kisara!" he stood still and couldn't move. His body wouldn't respond to anything he told it to. She was wearing some sort of long dress, black as the night. She started to move away, quickly. And just as the last time he had seen, she disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. He stood for long just staring at the spot she had been standing at. Those big blue eyes were going to haunt him for sure. He sighed and started to walk around. Only ten minutes after he had started to walk, he saw Carmen. She was dueling some guy, and was winning.

"Holy smokes! How can a girl be this good?"

"What's going on here?"

"This chick just challenged the guy to a duel; they've been at it for almost ten minutes now"

"I activate my last card this duel! This is where it ends! Monster Reborn!"

Yusei looked at Carmen as she made her last move

"I bring back another Starboy! Giving me a total of six! That gives my Mermaid knight 1200 extra attack points plus the 400 point bonus from A legendary ocean that gives a total of 1600 extra points! Giving her 3100 attack points! And because of A legendary ocean, she can attack twice! Now go Mermaids knight! Attack his Celtic Guardian!"

The mermaid went after the guardian and crushed him, making Carmen's opponent loose 1500 life points

"And now for her second attack! Attack his life points directly!" she smiled a victorious smile and her opponent went to his knees.

"No way… I lost to a total bimbo!"

"Bimbo!" Carmen yelled and went over to him "I'm no fucking bimbo you idiotic little germ!"

"Carmen calm down!" Yusei said and grabbed the hand just about to hit the defense less man "You'll just end up in the facility again"

She looked at Yusei and breathed loudly "If you say so" she said and walked away "you coming or what?" she smiled at him.

"Sure thing" he got a little confused at her sudden mood change "What was that about? You freaking out right before?"

"Nobody calls me weak because I'm a girl or stupid because I'm blond!" she said putting her arms behind her head "Why you ask?"

"Luna told me you freaked out at some guys from the police when they wanted to find out your true identity, care to explain that?"

She looked at Yusei with sad eyes. they went from a bright green to a darkish one.

"Can we then find a place with a little more privacy? It's kind of a touchy subject"

"Sure, this way. I know where there is an abandoned storage building not far from here"

"great" she said and forced out a smile.

They reached the storage building and she looked around.

"Okay you wanted to know what that freak out was all about right?"

"Yes please"

"Okay, I am a schizophrenic murderer with gender complexes. If someone insults my gender, I might just go ahead and kill them. I have multiple personalities, each with own taste in men and such"

"Are you… serious?"

"Yup. But you always seem to calm me down, like you're my medication" she tilted her head and smiled.

"I'm not sure how to react to this"

"Don't worry, I was kidding on the murderer part, but I do have more than personality and I might seriously injure someone who prejudges me because I'm a girl" she tilted her head to the other side "Haven't I told you that before? No, wait, that was the twins" she said and giggled.

"I don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything" she walked past him "But I'm glad you wanted to hear me story" she skipped in down the street and disappeared from his sight.

"That might explain why she could attack those guys" he thought about all the things he had figured throughout the past two days. He sat down on a metal plate and sighed "This is making my head hurt"

* * *

Okay did anyone get surprised :D I hope you did XD  
for some reason I like the idea of having my OC's go totally whacko or be mentally insane sometimes. I have no idea why though o.O


	4. Chapter 3

Third chapter of this story

I do not own Yugioh 5D's

* * *

She sat by the mirror again. She brushed her long black hair and was crying. She was finally back in the satellite. She let the tears fall and looked in the mirror again. The tears took away the makeup and revealed her marks. The one she had gotten when she and Yusei had been fooling around as kids. She had gotten in trouble with Sector security for trespassing. She had been in the facility for a whole week. Only eight years old. But she had been under constant safety from the guards, being who she was. She cursed her father for always protecting her. She had grown up in the satellite; she could take care of herself. She smiled and laughed a bit at the memory of Yusei's scared face when she had come out of the facility.

"_Guys look! There she comes!" crow yelled "Uh-oh… She looks kinda pissed Yusei" he said and laughed _

"_She does! Oh no!"_

_He looked at her while the guards talked to her. Then she looked at him. He froze on the spot. The guards then finished talking to her and she ran towards them._

"_Yusei-kun!" she yelled happily and glomped him, making them both fall over "I've missed you so much!" she started to cry loudly._

"_You were only in there for a week" Yusei said while looking at her "Hey how old are you? Stop crying like a 4 year old girl" he said and laughed_

"_But I... I missed you so much!" she continued to cry. Yusei helped her up and smiled at her._

"_Well I'm here now, aren't I?" _

"_Guess you are" she sniveled and dried her eyes. She smiled as she looked him in the eyes "and I'm glad that you are Yusei-kun!" she hugged him and smiled._

Yusei smiled at the fond memory, he had almost forgotten it. He got up and looked around. He had seen both Kisara and Carmen in one day. He had to find Carmen again to ask her more questions about her behavior and he had to find Kisara just to see her again. He thought about for a little while, and noticed some similarities between the two girls. They both had long incredible hair, both were kind and had those big eyes. But then he noticed the huge contradictions between the two. Kisara had black hair, Carmen was almost a platinum blonde. Kisara had blue eyes and Carmen had emerald green. Carmen never hurt anyone, Kisara used her strength as punishment when needed. He shook the thought of them being one and the same, away. Kisara was just to wild to be Carmen. He kept thinking about similarities and differences about the two girls for the rest of the day. Then he went to Martha's to get a room to sleep in. When he arrived at Martha's, he was met with the final proof of Carman and Kisara being two different persons; they were standing in front of him, talking to each other and laughing.

Kisara looked to her side to see Yusei standing and looking at her and her friend. He looked surprised, she couldn't really tell why. Then she started to smile and she felt some tears falling down her chin. She walked over to him and kept on smiling. As soon as she stood in front of him she raised her hand and… Slap!

"Auch!" Yusei yelled as he took a step and a half backwards after the slap she had given him "what'd you do that for?"

"Just for good measures you little idiot" she said and giggled "plus you didn't save me from my father, now did you?"

"How was I supposed to do that? I couldn't just go to Neo Domino city whenever I wanted" he held his abused cheek and looked at Carmen "how do you two know each other anyway?"

"She's one of my maids; she used to be my playmate after I got home to Neo Domino. Dad hired her to come and keep me company"

"And to cheer her up, which wasn't easy" Carmen said and looked at Kisara "Ya' where really down in that period"

"Guess I was. But I'm sleepy! Let's go inside!" she said happily and skipped inside.

"I'll never understand that girl" Carmen said and looked and Yusei "did she really slap ya' that hard?"

"Yep, but I can't blame her. I did promise her to get her back to the satellite when we were kids. But that was long before I even knew she could be taken away. Is she still sick?"

"No, her father did find a miracle. But I'm gonna head for bed now. See ya' tomorrow Yusei!" she said and yawned. Then she walked into the house, leaving Yusei to think of the 'miracle' Goodwin could have found.

* * *

okay I know that this is a short chapter, but it's because I have to go to bed really soon, and I wanted to post one more chapter before going to bed. So I hope you can forgive me 3

Anyways, I would suuuuuure love to get sum' reviews sugar cube 3


	5. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter of this story.

I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any of the characters.

* * *

Yusei woke up by the sound of Kisara laughing. Whether if it was in his dreams or in reality he didn't know. He got up and got dressed and walked outside. He looked around to see Kisara but she wasn't anywhere. He sighed. So he had just dreamed her laughing.

"Faster Jack!" he heard someone yell and suddenly Jack came running with someone on his back, the person laughing like a maniac.

"Designated piggy back?" Yusei laughed loudly.

"You just shut up Yusei!" Jack yelled as he blushed.

"Shut it Jack!" Kisara slapped him on the top of his head "I haven't gotten a prober piggy back ride since I was here last time! So get your fine ass moving this instant!" she slapped him in the butt, getting him running. She laughed as he ran around.

After 20 minutes Jack fell over in exhaustion.

"Why did you fall? Did you do it on purpose?" she acted like she was seven again and Yusei smiled discretely behind his cup of coffee. Jack looked annoyed as hell, but Yusei knew he was happy to see Kisara again. He sipped of his coffee when Carmen came out of the house and yawned.

"What happened here?" she looked at Jack and at the still scolding Kisara, who had run out of questions concerning the piggy back ride and were asking completely random questions that had nothing to do with the situation.

"Why are you blond? When did you get so tall? Am I still pretty?" she kept on asking questions until she ended up on the ground herself, sleeping.

"Finally some quiet" Jack sighed, but then scowled a she started to talk in her sleep.

"Why do you say that?" she looked like she was in pain and Yusei came over to see what was wrong. She kept on mumbling things he couldn't understand, and he handed Carmen his coffee.

"I think she might need to come inside again" he picked her up bridal-style and carried her inside, where she started to cry, still mumbling about things he couldn't understand. He put her down on a couch and sat beside her, brushing her hair gently.

"She had some troubles with trusting other people when she left the satellite, guess it never really left her" Carmen said and put Yusei's coffee on the table "she'll wake up soon" Carmen smiled and walked out. She looked back at the house when she left. She walked away from the house and held on the left side of her chest and breathed in. She exhaled loudly and kept doing it as she walked through the satellite. She saw the house she had lived in and entered it. She smiled as she saw all the pictures. She picked up one and blew the dust away. She smiled at it and put it down again "How long hasn't it been since I was here last time?"

Yusei looked at Kisara as she stopped mumbling. It looked like she had a nightmare, but it was over now. He smiled down at her as she lied down and slept. He ran his finger along the mark she had gotten from the facility. She made a small movement and opened her eyes, staring into Yusei's

"Morning"

"What happened?"

"You spent all your energy on scolding Jack and fell asleep?"

"Where's Carmen?" she looked around, ignoring Yusei.

"She left a couple of hours ago. Why?"

"Oh no. I have to find her" Kisara got up and walked outside

"Hey Kisara what's wrong?" Yusei looked confused and walked outside.

"Nothing, but Carmen could be in danger" she started to run and looked for Carmen. She thought about places she might be and only one place seemed oblivious at this point. Her old house. She changed direction and ran towards the house. She reached the house and looked around. Not many people lived in this area of the satellite. She opened the door and walked inside. She found Carmen lying in the bed, snuggling up in the blanket. She smiled and something shiny caught her eyes. She saw all the pictures had been polished and she walked towards them. She smiled at them. She noticed that they all were polished in different degrees.

"Guess she did it after how much the moment's means to her" she looked around and saw that one picture had been polished as much as it could. She picked it up and smiled even brighter. She looked back at Carmen and ran her fingers through the blond hair. She noticed the roots where a little darker than the rest of it and smiled "you'll have to bleach that soon" Carmen made a small sound as she opened her eyes slightly.

"I will not go back just yet" she mumbled and Kisara smiled "I was having such a nice dream"

"You won't have to Miss. I will tell when you have to go back, just go back to sleep" she smiled at the girl who fell back asleep and snuggled even closer to blanket. She read out loud the words on it, or rather; she read those she could read.

"You… friend… forever… Yusei" she sighed and looked at the picture she was holding again "what have you done to this girl in the past Yusei?" she put the picture back and looked at them all again. There were many. Mostly of Carmen herself but also some of her parents and friends. But the one that had caught Kisara's eye was the most special one. On it was a young girl with long black hair and blue eyes, dressed in a gorgeous dress with a young Jack and a young Yusei on each of her side, both boys in a tux. All of the clothes were brand new; probably something she had gotten send over by her father. Kisara read the back of the picture and smiled.

"Prom night with my two knights" she looked back at Carmen and smiled "so you did get to be a princess once"

* * *

The end of this chapter.

wow o.O can't believe I actually wrote this chapter XD I weren't really in the mood for it, so I don't know how good it is... But I hope it's good enough ;)

Reviews are always welcome :D :D :D :D :D


	6. Chapter 5

Fifth chapter of this story.

* * *

She went over and shook the girl gently.

"It's time to wake up now Kiki" she smiled as the girl turned her head and looked her in the eyes.

"Go to hell Carmen!" she yelled in her face as loudly as she could. Afterwards she coughed heavily and Carmen gave her some water.

"That's no way for a miss such as ya self to speak. Now I know that ya just left all your friends but…" she said sweetly as she looked at the black haired girl.

"But what!" she yelled again and threw the glass against the wall, breaking the glass. She started to cry and Carmen held her.

"But I am your friend?" she smiled and looked at her "aren't I?" she asked and Kisara looked down into the bed.

"I guess you are" she still cried and looked at the girl her father had hired to be her maid "how old are you Carmen?"

"I am 11 years miss. A little older than you" she got up from the bed as looked at Kisara "now will you please get up?"

"Okay" Kisara said and smiled.

* * *

She woke up after that part of the dream and sat up in the bed and looked around. She saw Kisara and rubbed her eyes.

"Where am I Kisara?"

"You're at my old house Carmen dear" Kisara said and giggled "did you sleep well?" she went over and got Carmen up from the bed.

"I sure did sugar" she got up and stretched out, flicking her blond hair back "but why am I at your house?" she looked around. She then noticed the surroundings and was about to say something when she heard the sound of a duel runner. She looked out the window and saw that Yusei pulled up just outside the house. She smiled a bit and looked at Kisara.

"You should fix that hair sweet heart" She said and showed her to the bathroom "the roots are showing" she smiled and walked out. She noticed a big mirror and looked at herself. She was wearing a black top and a brown leather vest. She smiled and pulled out her gloves and put them on "why do I even take these off?" she said and laughed to herself.

"Kisara? Carmen? Are you two in here?" she could hear Yusei yell from outside. Kisara went to the door and opened it, looking to where he was "right here Jocey!" she said and laughed.

"Hey! I told you not to call me that!" he said and laughed, running after her. She ran inside laughing and looked back to see he was chasing her.

"Come back here you little rascal!" he laughed as he caught up to her. He was a little scared of going too far with her, making her heart hurt.

She leaned over the sink and listened to them play. She felt a tear down her cheek and sobbed. She missed playing like that with Yusei. She washed her hair and put in the bleach. She looked into the mirror and took a wet cloth, wiping her face. She looked at the mark in her face and started to cry harder. She put her hands to her face and cried into them, quietly. She didn't want to disturb the two in the living room. She felt her heart and took off her shirt revealing something that looked like it was from a sci-fi movie on her chest. She felt it slightly and closed her eyes, remembering when she had to leave Yusei in order to get the proper operation for the device. She sighed as she felt it.

"I think the battery's running low" she said to herself and looked into the mirror. It had been a long time since she had seen herself in the mirror. She sighed and brought a finger to her eye, taking out her contact lens. She did the same with other eye. She blinked a few times and closed her eyes for three seconds. She then opened them slowly and looked into the mirror. She smiled at her sapphire blue eyes and held out a hand towards the mirror. She touched the mirror lightly and looked herself in the eyes "why are you so afraid of showing them yourself? Why do you have to hide your true self behind this fake mask?" she asked herself. She didn't know the answer and closed her eyes. She thought back to the memories she'd had with the boys. She felt her heart sting and removed her hand from the mirror. She looked at her hair and washed it again. She looked at herself and sighed once more. Then she looked around after new contacts.

"No let go of me!" Kisara screamed happily when Yusei finally caught her. She laughed as he held her tightly.

"No way! I never got the chance of doing something like this when we were little!" he said happily and forced her onto the couch. He proceeded to tickle her and she screamed happily. She fought back and made them both fall onto to the floor, with her on top. She was still laughing when their eyes locked. She blushed as she realized how this looked. She was about to move when she heard a door open. She looked at the door and saw Carmen standing there. She looked at the two on the floor and turned around. She walked out of the house and looked around. She heard Kisara open the door and yell after her. She closed her eyes and started to run. She ran as fast as she could towards martha's house, but realized that it would be the first place they would look for her, and turned 90 degrees sharp before Kisara or Yusei could catch up to her.

"Milady!" Kisara yelled and started to run "Milady wait!" she cursed inside. Yusei got up on his D-wheel and picked Kisara up.

"What did you just call her?" he said while she adjusted to sit right on the runner.

"Milady. Listen you have to find her quickly! And don't care about what the hell I call her okay?!" she yelled angrily.

"Wow okay, sorry. It just confused me a bit, that's all. But maybe we should go check and see if she went back to Martha's"

"She wouldn't. My calculations suggest that she would choose somewhere else, a place where we wouldn't look for her" she looked around and thought about where Carmen might go.

"Calculations? What are you? Some sort of super computer?"

"No… but I've known her long enough to figure out what she thinks. I just said 'calculations' to freak you out. Did I?"

"Yeah, I thought for a second that you where some sort of android" he said and slowed down on the runner. They arrived at Martha's house and Kisara looked pissed as he started to scream at Yusei.

"I told you that she wouldn't be here! Then why the heck did you go here?!"

"Maybe we could ask the others to help us look for her!" he was getting a little angry as Kisara for getting so worked up over this.

"No! we can't risk losing anymore time!" she turned around and started to walk. She closed her eyes and tried to close in on the signal from her heart device. She got something and started to run in its direction, when Yusei caught her arm.

"Listen, Carmen will be able to take care of herself, you need to relax or your heart might start to hurt" he said with his voice full of concern.

"No! my heart won't hurt! My daddy cured me! And Carmen won't be okay!" she yelled and pulled her hand from his grasp. She started to run again, feeling the signal from the heart device getting weaker #don't worry Kiki! I will find you before it's too late!#

* * *

that's the end of this chapter :D

Hope it's really confusing and opens up for a lot of new questions XD because i won't be uploading the next chapter before a while XD


	7. Chapter 6

Sixth chapter of this story.

I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any of the characters. i own only this story, Kisara Goodwin and Carmen Ericsson

* * *

She lied down on the concrete. Her heart was hurting like hell, and she was breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and thought about what she had seen. That stupid android had been lying on Yusei. She started to cry a bit. Her breathing became heavier and she held the left side of her chest. The pain was almost too much but she endured it. She opened her eyes and forced herself to sit up. She looked around and found a table. She crawled towards it and pulled herself up. She looked at the table and a small smile appeared on her face. She took the batteries and took off her shirt. She looked at the device and opened it. She took out the batteries and heard the sound of it turning off. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She stood still and inserted the new batteries. She heard a small sound from the device. Like a small whirling sound and smiled. She took her shirt back on and looked around.

"She must be coming soon" she sighed and thought back to when she had left the satellite.

* * *

_She was sitting in the helicopter and had finished crying. She looked out the window and looked sad._

"_What's on your mind?" she looked ahead and looked her father in the eyes._

"_What do you think father?" she asked in a harsh tone "you have sentenced me to a life in Neo Domino city"_

"_But your pain will be over forever" he replied in a calm tone._

"_But I will be alone! I won't have any friends!" she yelled again and pouted._

"_I can make you one. She will look like you if you want her too"_

"_No!" she looked at her father "If you make her look like me, I will make myself look the opposite of her!" she had gotten up and stomped into the floor "I will not look like any of your stupid machines!"_

"_I could also just hire someone to be your friend?"_

"_That wouldn't count!" she looked angrily at her father._

"_Then I will make you a new friend. She will be an android. You can name her if you want to" he said and folded his hands in his lap._

"_Carmen Ericsson" she said shortly and sat down again "can you give her a southern accent?" she still looked angry, but had given into the idea of an android._

"_Of course I can. Any other specifications?"_

"_Blond hair, green eyes, my height and my face. She will have the same face as me" she crossed her arms "And she will have the same mark from the facility as me" _

"_As you wish Kisara" he looked at her "personality specifications?"_

"_Loyal, sweet and funny. Not much besides that. But loyalty and caring for me will be her first obligation. Nothing ranks higher than that"_

"_A little selfish my dear" Goodwin said and crooked an eyebrow "is that all?"_

"_Yes. The rest is up to you" she looked out of the window again. She then realized that she had already become more like a business woman than a child and cursed herself._

* * *

She smiled slightly at herself. She had prepared the android for a situation like this. She looked exactly like herself, but with blond hair and green eyes. They were even the exact same height. She had also told the scientists to scan her own memories and put them onto a small memory card, which she had inserted into Carmen to make sure she knew how to act and talk like Kisara.

"Little android was made for this thing" she said and looked for the bathroom. She found it and pulled out some black hair dye. She read the back of it and began to dye her hair again "half an hour" she said to herself and looked around "back to black in 30 minutes" she looked for a way to escape before the android would be here with Yusei.

* * *

"Come on Yusei!" Kisara yelled at Yusei "if you want to come along, you have to keep up with me!" she looked around like a maniac. The signal from the device had disappeared from her range and she had become worried the miss.

"Hold it Kisara! What's got you so worried?!" Yusei yelled as he finally caught up to her. He bent forward and panted loudly "how come you're not tired at all?"

"Not possible unless I'm out of battery" she looked around and tried to think about how she could track Carmen down.

"Battery?" Yusei looked at Kisara "okay can you please explain what's going on here Kisara?" he said and held her shoulders "because I don't understand any of it, and I'm friends with someone who can talk to duel spirits"

"If you wish to know about what's going on, then I am programmed to tell you. Do you wish to know what is going on?" she said in a southern accent.

"I do… Kisara, what just happened to your voice?" Yusei asked and looked at her in confusion.

"Not Kisara. Carmen" she said and slapped away Yusei's hands "an android made to fill the emptiness in the heart of the Miss. I was created to look exactly like the real Kisara. And the real Kisara took over my identity as Carmen two years ago, when Jack Atlas fled from the satellite to Neo domino city" she looked at Yusei, who looked confused but nodded.

"So you're a robot then?"

"An android. But I can guess you can say I'm a robot. I took it on my shoulders to maintain the Miss' heart device. That's why we need to find her quickly. Her heart's running out of batteries"

"Her heart?" Yusei looked even more confused.

"Goodwin had a device, much too complicated for me to understand, operated to keep Kisara's heart at bay. So that she doesn't have pain in it at all. But for some reason, it runs on batteries. And the ones she has now are almost empty. If they run out, she will be in incredible pain. I can usually track down the signal from the device, but it's gone. I can't find it at all" she looked around again and tried to pick up the signal. She started to walk to see if it helped.

"What does that mean?" Yusei asked and walked after her.

"it could mean it's getting blocked somehow, or that the batteries are dead" she looked around and sighed.

"so we could already be too late?"

"yes"

* * *

She looked around and yawned. She had gotten her black hair back and had taken out the lenses again. She was walking the ocean line and looked back to Domino city. She flicked her hair and took out her deck. She smiled and put it back into the belt. She knew she had to find a dueldisk and thought of where she could get one. She could hear something that sounded like a motorbike and looked over her shoulder, just in time to see a black duelrunner coming towards her at full speed.


	8. Chapter 7

Seventh chapter of this story.

I will now begin calling Carmen and Kisara by their real names. So Carmen is Kisara now, and Kisara is Carmen.

* * *

Yusei looked in the house that Carmen had shown him.

"It's weird to call you Carmen when you look like Kisara" he said and looked at her. She was looking through the house too, trying to find any clues as to where Kisara had gone.

"I know! Now shut it and find something that might lead us to where…" she looked up and yelled words that made Yusei cover his ears. When she was done ranting she looked at Yusei with a face he never imagined possible "she climbed out the window" she said while gritting her teeth. Yusei wondered if it was possible to sound anymore pissed and mad than she just did, and found it impossible.

"Then let's go out and see if we can find anything that might help find her" he said and kept a safety distance from her. She walked outside and mumbled some not hearable words.

She looked up as the black duel runner flew over her and landed not far from her. She looked at the one steering it and her face lit up in a smile. She looked as a red haired man took off his helmet and smiled flirtingly at her.

"Well what do we have here?" he said and leaned over his runner "you look mighty pretty" he made a small wolf whistle after her and she walked towards him quickly. She looked the runner over and smiled. She looked back at the man and smiled. She flicked her hair backwards and he smiled wider.

"We have a little girl who turned a woman" she said and grabbed his shirt, pulling him up "so could you give me a ride, or will I have to force like when we were kids?" she smiled in a cocky manner and winked.

"You seem oddly familiar like this" he said and thought it over. His eyes then widened and she started to laugh and let go of him. He looked at her with fear in his eyes "oh no! The little brat returned!" then he lit up in a smile himself and laughed a bit "so how long you've been here?"

"For two days I think. Now about that ride?" she said and leaned forward.

"Well sure. As long as you don't hurt me that is" he said and gave her a helmet.

"Sure thing Birdie" she said and grinned. She sat behind him and held him around the waist "is this okay?"

"S-sure" He stuttered and blushed. He tried to calm himself as he started the runner up again "hang on tight, this baby is something else" he said with a confident tone and started to drive.

"You're something else Crow" Kisara said and smiled.

"You sure she would head this way?" Yusei asked and looked at Carmen as she walked around. She stopped up and looked like she was thinking.

"No" she said and sounded like she was about to give up. Then she turned around and looked behind Yusei "I think she's that way actually…"

"But that's the opposite direction of what we've been going!" he yelled.

"Yes but she could have gone either way! She didn't leave any footprints for me to see" she said and looked around. She sighed and started to walk "good thing she grew up here, or I would really be worried"

"Maybe. But don't you think that all the time she spent in Domino City made her go soft?"

"No way. She got arrested for attacking police officers right? Only because they wanted to take her home to Goodwin. She is still as tough as she was back then" Carmen smiled. She walked a little further and stopped up "signal's back!" she looked around again like a maniac.

"It is? That means she's okay right?" Yusei asked and looked at Carmen.

"It means her heart device is okay. That's weird"

"What is?"

"There is a small interference in the signal; I think she's riding a duel runner"

"A duel runner? Not mine hopefully"

"Why?"

"She busted several bikes as a kid. None of them ever lasted more than a week" He said and laughed slightly "Martha always worried about her when she came home with a broken bike" he smiled as they began to walk again. He kept on talking about the things Kisara had done as a child and Carmen smiled at it. When they had walked almost for an hour, she stopped up and looked around.

"Is something wrong Carmen?"

"No" she smiled and looked at Yusei "but you've been talking about Kisara for the past hour" she smiled as Yusei blushed and looked away.

"So?" the embarrassment was clear in his voice as it shook a bit and Carmen giggled slightly at it.

"So… you like her, don't you?"

"She's been my friend since I was little, of course I like her. But not like that. And of course I can talk for a long time about her"

"Might be, but what was that look you had in your eyes when I was lying on top of you earlier?" she said and smirked "don't deny it Yusei. You like Kisara as more than a friend" she skipped as she walked and that told Yusei that he just should give up on convincing her that he didn't like Kisara like that.

"So why are you even here?" Crow asked and looked at Kisara. They had stopped in the outskirts of a sector with something that looked like a park. Kisara was leaning against a small building and looked at Crow.

"I was sent to the facility. I attacked som cops" she said innocently and looked up into the sky.

"You always where a little violent" He said and smiled slightly.

"I know"she smiled and turned her head towards him "so how've you been recently?" she looked away again.

"Good enough. I've gotten into some fights with sector security but not anything big" he smiled proudly and she looked at him.

"It's a nice runner you've made yourself" she smiled and pushed herself away from where she had been leaning "I have something I need to do. See you later Crow" she smiled and started to walk.

"Hey wait" he said and walked to her "why don't I drive to where you are headed?"

"No thanks" she kissed him lightly on the cheek and started to walk again "but thanks for the offer" she walked fast and put her hand up in a small wave.

"You're welcome" he felt his cheek where she had kissed him and could feel his stomach tickle lightly "damn I'm going soft on her again" he scolded himself and mounted his duel runner. He knew he was blushing and growled slightly, turning the runner on.


End file.
